Problem: A brown pair of shorts costs $$30$, and a pink necklace costs $$3$. The brown pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the pink necklace costs?
Answer: The cost of the brown pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the pink necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $3$ $$30 \div $3 = 10$ The brown pair of shorts costs $10$ times as much as the pink necklace costs.